Les inconnues de Gryffondor
by RiMaTeMaRi
Summary: Aya, Laura et Rowan sont de la promo Harry Potter. Personne ne les connait. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore meure...
1. Prologue

_Auteur :_ Rimatemari.

_Genre :_ Romance

_Pairing :_ RW/MS, DM/MS. TJ/MS.

_Résumé :_ Intéressons-nous à trois Gryffondor, Rowan, Aya et Laura. Elles sont dans la promotion Harry Potter mais personne ne les connaît. Enfin, jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore.

_Notes :_ Mary Sue à profusion.

**Prologue : Rowan, Aya et Laura.**

Aya, jeune fille de 17 ans, entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Gryffondor de son état, bien que le Choixpeau ait hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Elle gravit l'escalier qui la conduisait à son dortoir et salua ses deux amies.

-Salut les filles !

-Salut !

-Alors, vos vacances ?

-M'en parle pas, lança Rowan, après le décès de Dumbledore, mes parents ont voulu que je reste ici.

Laura soupira et regarda ses deux amies.

-Pareil pour moi. Et toi Aya ?

-Mes parents sont moldus. Je ne leur ai rien dit.

Rowan les dévisagea et pour dédramatiser la situation elle jeta :

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, Aya, c'est que tu ressembles à Granger et que Ronald ne t'a jamais remarquée.

Et Aya se renfrogna. Elle était amoureuse de Ron Weasley depuis longtemps. Et lui, il connaissait à peine son prénom. Aya était tombée sous le charme du roux en première année, lorsque, à la fin, rougissant, il pliait sous les Gryffondor qui le félicitaient pour sa partie d'échecs. Et là, rougissante, Aya avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Il avait cru que c'était Hermione. Aya soupira à ce souvenir puis elle s'en prit à Laura.

-Moi, au moins, je n'aime pas une sale fouine.

-Mais ce n'est pas une sale fouine, Drago est un amour.

-Un amour d'enfoiré.

-Arrêtez, les filles, descendons dans la salle commune.

Les trois amies se sourirent et descendirent. Rowan n'était sous le charme de personne à Poudlard. Personne n'avait ravi le cœur de la douce jeune fille alors que Laura craquait sur Drago Malefoy. Marie-Line, la mère d'Aya, disait toujours que ces trois filles faisaient un trio de charme : la Sagesse (Laura) l'excentricité (Rowan) et la Passion (Aya). La salle commune n'était pas très bondée, ainsi Aya n'eut aucun mal à repérer Ron et sa sangsue de Granger collée au visage. Ils étaient installés près de la cheminée, Potter et Ginny étant juste à côté. Et Aya eut mal. Laura et Rowan échangèrent un regard et chacune posa sa main sur une des épaules de leur amie et elles l'entrainèrent loin de ce couple de tous ses malheurs.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette… cette… ?

-Cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Lança une voix derrière les filles.

Laura rougit et c'est comme ça que ses deux amies surent qu'il s'agissait d'un emmerdeur, le seul et unique (Merlin merci !) Drago Malefoy. Aya le foudroya du regard.

-C'est quoi ce vieux sous-entendu, la Fouine ?

-Eh bien, tu parlais bien de Granger là, non ? Ricana-t-il, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être amoureux de Weasmoche. En même temps, tu es toi-même une Sang-de-Bourbe… Faut croire que les porcheries et la rousseur vous attire…

- La ferme, Malefoy, rétorqua Rowan, on n'a pas demandé son avis à un pauvre garçon comme toi.

Drago, qui jusque là avait conservé un air supérieur (oui, mais si mignon, selon Laura) perdit de sa superbe.

-Pardon ?

-Tout le monde ici sait que tu es un Mangemort.

Le garçon cracha aux pieds de Rowan et il tourna les talons sans répondre. Laura lança un regard surpris à Aya qui lui renvoya.

-Ben, pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-Disons que…

-Bonjour, les filles, lança une voix criarde (selon Aya) derrière elles.

-Hermione, répondirent Laura et Rowan.

Aya préféra se taire. Sinon sa voix risquerait de déborder de sanglots surtout lorsque son regard se posa sur les mains de Ron et Hermione qui étaient soudées l'un à l'autre. Granger s'extirpa de cette emprise et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'amoureuse transie.

-Aisu, ça va ?

-Oui. Appelle-moi Candide.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait Candide mais où était le rapport.

-Avec mon optimisme : même quand rien ne va, tout va bien. Maintenant dis-nous ce que tu avais à nous dire et va-t-en s'il te plaît.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Questionna la préfète.

-Bien sûr que tu peux faire quelque chose, lança Aya dans un murmure, mourir et me laisser ta place…

Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu, eut un air attristé sur le visage. Mais Aya s'en contrefichait de ses états d'âme. Elle s'éloigna alors d'un pas qu'elle voulait digne et fondit en sanglots trois pas plus loin, s'agenouillant sur le sol parce qu'elle ne tenait pas debout, ses jambes étant transformées en spaghettis. Rowan et Laura échangèrent un regard avec Ron et se précipitèrent, tout en envoyant des regards noirs à Hermione, vers leur amie. Chacune lui attrapa un bras et la levèrent, pour l'installer au bord du lac.

-Merci, mes amies…

-De rien, lança Rowan, on n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu devrais l'oublier…

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà essayé, impossible.

Rowan leva les yeux au ciel et Laura approuva. Elle aussi, elle avait essayé d'oublier Drago. Non, plus exactement elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse. Après tout, elle était à Gryffondor, il était à Serpentard. Il était un Sang-Pur… non, ça elle aussi. Mais sa famille, tout comme la famille Weasley était traitre à son sang. Elle avait même été rayée de la liste des familles à Sang-Pur. Laura ne pouvait pas s'avouer cet amour parce que. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché mais plus elle le repoussait, plus ce sentiment fleurissait en elle. Ainsi, elle pensait que si elle cessait de le repousser alors, peut-être, il disparaitrait. Elle ne savait même plus comment elle était tombée amoureuse…

-Je te comprends, Ya. Je te comprends même très bien, lança la petite brune.

-Merci, Lola. Toi, c'est pareil j'suppose.

-Mouais.

Rowan leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment, ses deux amies tournèrent donc la tête vers elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment… Les mecs, c'est pas important ! Ce qui importe, c'est de réussir sa vie et d'avoir ses ASPIC !

Laura et Aya secouèrent la tête d'un air exaspéré. Elles se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien sans voir le temps passer. Elles riaient, oubliant presque leurs malheurs amoureux ou scolaires (« putain, encore cours communs de Potions et de DCFM avec les Serpentard ») mais, lorsque Laura releva la tête, elle croisa des yeux bleus, entourés de tâches de rousseur qui étaient posés sur elles. Elle donna un coup de coude à Aya qui leva les yeux et soutint le regard de Ron, sans pouffer ni rougir. Et il fronça les sourcils puis commença à s'approcher des trois amies.

-Euh… Salut, lança-t-il, maladroit.

-Salut, lança Rowan, mais vous savez les filles, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une mauvaise chose, ce changement de direction. Bon, bien sûr, la mort de Dumbledore me chagrine mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maugréa-t-elle en voyant que ses amies ne l'écoutaient plus.

Elle remarqua que Ron la regardait avec une impression de profonde incrédulité sur le visage. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Aya.

-On s'est déjà vus quelque part non ?

-Oui… En effet. Ça fait à peu près six ans qu'on partage la même salle commune et les mêmes cours…

-Tu es à Gryffondor ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue.

-Normal, tu t'intéressais trop à ton castor pour ça.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, Weasmoche, lança une voix derrière elle. Ya, arrête d'embêter Weaslaid, tu risquerais de te salir à forcer de trop t'y frotter.

Ron toisa le garçon qui venait d'arriver. Un Serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel. Blaise Zabini. Un connard parmi les connards, en deuxième place derrière Malefoy lui-même.

-Tiens, Zabini, pourquoi tu radines ? Jeta Ron.

-Parce que tu es en train de parler à l'une de mes protégées.

Ron regarda Aya de haut en bas avant d'avoir une moue de dégoût et de faire demi-tour. La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers son ami et lui mit une gifle.

-Putain, Blaise, tu abuses ! Tu sais très bien que… Et toi, tu… Rah, je te déteste !

Zabini s'approcha de son amie et l'enlaça.

-Je sais que tu m'adores… Mais je n'étais pas venu pour ce connard de Gryffondor. Qu'il est pitoyable, ajouta Blaise pour lui-même.

-Blaisinet, chantonna Aya avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ah nan, pas le surnom maudit ! Quand tu dis ça comme ça, je sais que ma réputation de garçon-froid-comme-la-glace-même-que-c'est-pour-ça-qu'il-est-le-meilleur-ami-de-Drago-Malefoy va en prendre un coup !

-Merci, Blaise, tu viens en fait de te griller tout seul…

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Regarde Laura.

Effectivement, Laura, sous l'air hilare d'Aya et exaspéré de Rowan, regardait Zabini comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu es le meilleur ami de Dragounet ?

-Eh merde… Grogna Blaise avant de se tourner vers Laura, oui, je suis son meilleur ami. Mais évite ce surnom débile. Il en a horreur.

-Il n'est pas censé savoir que je le surnomme ainsi, aguicha Laura avec un clin d'œil.

Blaise sourit sadiquement. Cette fille, il en était sûr, avait une âme de Serpentard.

-De toute façon, il ne sait même pas qui tu es. Et moi non plus.

-Backer. Laura Backer, troisième du nom. Amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Malefoy née Black, depuis le troisième jour du premier mois de la première année.

Blaise la dévisagea d'un air incrédule. Autant le début de sa présentation faisait très Serpentard. Autant la fin… S'inspirait largement des Gryffondor, voire même Poufsouffle.

-Et toi ? Rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Zabini.

-Court, concis, direct. Serpentard. J'adore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un seul mot : Dragounet.

Rowan et Aya levèrent les yeux au ciel. Elles avaient presque oublié à quel point leur amie pouvait être… désespérante… Blaise, lui, se tourna vers Aya, pour savoir si Laura était dans son état naturel ou si elle avait fumé quelque chose de pas net.

-Nan, là, c'est presque son état normal. Tu as juste prononcé le mot interdit. Quand elle entend ce mot, elle part en live…

-Et le mot c'est… ?

-Drago.

-Et donc, comme je le disais aux filles il ya quelques minutes, Dragounet est vraiment extraordinaire… Je me demande quelle est sa marque de boxers préférée… Rassure-moi, il porte des boxers ?

-Je me suis trompé, lança Blaise, cette fille est bien Gryffondor.

-HEY ! Hurlèrent en chœur les trois Gryffondor.

-Réponds-moi ! Pleurnicha Laura.

-On ne lui ressemble pas, on est moins hystériques !

-OOOOOH RON EST DERRIERE !

-Où çaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? Où çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?

Les trois amis d'Aya la fixèrent et elle s'arrêta de gigoter. Laura et Blaise arboraient ce sourire estampillé Serpentard.

-Moui, bon, j'avoue, je lui ressemble peut-être un peu. Mais, moi, au moins, je ne suis pas l'amie ou amoureuse d'une pauvre fouine…

-Quel argument d'enfer ! Lança Rowan, tu es crédible comme ça, Aya.

Préférant ignorer ce dernier commentaire, Aya se tourna vers le Serpentard :

-Tu voulais quoi au fait ?

-Je sais plus… Ah si ! Te dire que Père ne voulait plus jamais te voir « Sale Sang-de-Bourbe » a-t-il précisé. J'ai parfois honte de ce comportement…

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, je pensais que ses potes en capuche ne me voulaient que du bien…

-Tais-toi, Aya. Personne ne doit savoir.

Il tourna les talons sous les yeux effarés des deux amies d'Aya. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit.

-On va manger ?

-Tu me fais étrangement penser à un Gryffondor roux de notre connaissance…

-Je ne connais pas de roux même s'il est super sexy quand il mange, dort, boit, fait semblant de travailler, joue au Quidditch… aboya Aya.

-Oui, on sait, interrompirent Laura et Rowan en se levant pour retourner vers la Grande Salle.

Voilà le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire : « Les Inconnues de Gryffondor »

Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez avec le petit bouton en bas à gauche.


	2. Chapter 1

Laura se fit réveiller, le lendemain, par un coup d'oreiller sur la tête

Laura se fit réveiller, le lendemain, par un coup d'oreiller sur la tête. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard tomba sur…

-Putain, tu fais chier Aya !

-Je sais, sourit la jeune fille, c'est pour ça que tu m'adores. Lève-toi, on a Potions dans dix minutes.

Laura se redressa vivement.

-QUOI ?

-Nan, je plaisante c'est dans une heure. Au moins je sais que tu es parfaitement réveillée.

-T'es qu'une…

-Oui, oui, j'y penserais ! Lança Aya en sortant du dortoir d'un pas rageur.

Laura tourna la tête vers Rowan qui désigna le lit de Granger, qui était parfaitement fait.

-Elle s'est levée très tôt, ce matin, pour espionner cette garce.

-Je comprends tout maintenant… Comme si moi, j'allais espionner Pékinois sous prétexte qu'elle est à Serpentard.

Rowan toussota quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Bal de Noël, quatrième année » et Laura bouda :

-C'est pas la même chose… Il s'est exhibé au bras d'un pékinois !

Rowan explosa de rire en enfilant son tee-shirt.

-Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard avec Rogue dès le premier cours.

-Moi non plus, mais c'est toi qui me parle depuis tout à l'heure !

-Je t'attends en bas.

Rowan sortit laissant Laura se préparer. Elle prit sa baguette magique, 22 cm, bois de Houx, nerf de Dragon, excellente baguette pour les sortilèges. Laura sourit en agitant sa baguette pour que son lit se refasse puis elle sortit pour rejoindre ses deux amies qui l'attendaient près de la cheminée de la salle commune.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, chacune des filles chercha quelqu'un des yeux. Rowan, chercha à vérifier si Rogue était bel et bien là. Elle grogna en constatant que le professeur honni était attablé à côté du Professeur McGonagall.

Aya lançait des regards noirs à Hermione Granger qui essuyait le jus de citrouille qui avait coulé sur le menton de Ron tandis que Laura réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de ridiculiser Parkinson qui gloussait à côté de Drago, à la manière d'un dindon en rut.

Aya lui donna un coup de coude alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

-Eh ! J'ai mis au point un sortilège mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il marche. T'es meilleure que moi dans cette matière tu ne voudrais pas me dire si ça peut marcher ?

Elle sortit une feuille gribouillée de son sac et la tendit à son amie qui la lut.

-Tu lui as pas donné de nom ? demanda Laura

-Je n'ai pas d'idées… Alors il marche ou pas ?

-On va voir ça de suite.

Laura pointa sa baguette sur Pansy Parkinson et murmura la formule. La tête de la Serpentarde prit alors la forme d'une tête de pékinois.

-Il marche, lança Laura d'un air espiègle en tendant sa main à Aya qui tapa dedans.

Aya vit du coin de l'œil le garçon qu'elle aimait se pencher vers Potter et lui chuchoter :

-L'une des deux est une Serpentard dans l'âme. L'autre est une vraie Gryffondor.

-Deux filles dignes des Maraudeurs, répondit Potter avec un sourire nostalgique.

Aya jeta un regard fier à Laura qui avait son regard axé sur la table des Serpentard. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Aya suivit son regard et constata que Pansy poussait de drôles d'aboiements tandis que Crabbe et Goyle tentaient d'annuler le sort. Malefoy, lui, cherchait des yeux, à la table Gryffondor, le coupable. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Laura et elle se fendit d'un grand sourire avant de dire à Aya, sans quitter le garçon du regard :

-J'ai enfin dévoilé au monde la véritable nature de Parkinson.

-Tu l'as dit, ma puce, rajouta Aya en hochant de la tête.

Laura vit alors Drago sourire en coin et lever sa baguette pour défaire le sort qui retenait Pansy prisonnière de son vrai visage.

Rowan secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur et lança :

-Ca aurait pu être dangereux.

Aya tourna la tête vers Granger pour constater qu'elle la dévisageait après avoir prononcé la même phrase que Rowan.

-Oui. Et ? Lança Laura. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, cette salope.

-Laisse-les Mione, c'est pas grave.

-Mais enfin, Ron, en tant que préfète-en-chef je me dois de…

Elle fut interrompue par les hiboux qui venaient d'arriver.

Laura fouilla le plafond pour voir si ses parents lui avaient envoyé quelque chose et elle ne fut pas déçue : un Grand Duc majestueux se posa sur son assiette. Elle lui tendit un morceau de brioche et lui dit :

-Bonjour Dray… Alors du courrier ?

-Tu as appelé ton stupide piaf « Dray » et en plus tu attends une réponse je suppose, lança une voix derrière Laura.

Laura lui lança un regard noir et répondit :

-J'ai voulu l'appeler Blaisinet mais… c'était trop efféminé. Enfin comme toi quoi. Je sais que tu fondais de gros espoirs en mon hibou pour avoir enfin un ami, mais… il parle pas…

-LAURA ! Lança Aya, excuse-la Blaise…

L'ensemble des Gryffondor dévisageaient Aya qui discutait avec un Serpentard. Tous mourraient d'envie de lui lancer un ou deux petits sortilèges pour qu'il retourne à sa table et l'une des leurs _parlait_ avec.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas va, Ya. Je me fous de ce que peut dire une fille qui est traître à son sang.

Aya le foudroya du regard et l'entraîna au loin, sachant pertinemment que les Gryffondor étaient prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. Laura eut un sourire puis elle retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent deux émeraudes.

-Oui ? Tu as un problème, Potter ?

-Depuis quand Aya parle à un Serpentard ?

-Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, renchérit Rowan.

-J'en sais rien. Chacun sa vie privée. Y en a qui se tapent des castors, elle préfère un mec digne de ce nom…

A côté, Ron rougit. Rowan le fixa : était-ce sous l'insulte de la Sang-Pur ou bien parce qu'il était jaloux ? Hermione fronça les sourcils :

-Tu veux dire par là que Aisu sort avec Zabini ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Laisse donc la vie des gens là où elle est et mêle-toi de la tienne.

Laura regarda plus attentivement Hermione et constata qu'elle cachait une lettre dans sa poche.

-S'il te plaît Backer, sois un minimum gentille. On est colocataires maintenant, je te signale.

-Oui… Et il y en a une qui ne le digère pas, chuchota Rowan à l'oreille de Laura.

-Tu dis quoi Schmitt ?

Laura, qui s'était désintéressée de la conversation et qui avait ouvert sa lettre tapota sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Ro, Ro, regarde ! Regarde !

-Oui, quoi ? Répondit celle-ci agacée d'être secouée comme un prunier.

-Elles sont arrivées !

-Mais de quoi ?

-Les photos que j'avais oubliées !

-Les photos ?

-Mais oui ! Les photos de…

Elle se tut en constatant que tous les Gryffondor la dévisageaient puis elle rougit. Elle avait failli avouer son secret le plus… gênant, surtout lorsque l'on est à Gryffondor : elle avait des photos de Malefoy fils. Elle les avait oubliées chez elle (faut dire que transporter plus de mille photos, on peut en oublier) et sa mère les lui avait envoyé. Elle se tourna vers l'assiette d'Aya et constata qu'un hibou attendait devant. Elle détacha la lettre et demanda à Rowan d'appeler leur amie.

-Fais-le toi-même.

-Un Serpentard ne hurle pas à travers une salle.

-Ca tombe bien t'es une Gryffondor.

-Casse-moi mon rêve je te dirais rien.

-Attends, il y a un truc qui cloche dans ta phrase, frissonna Ron, tu rêves d'être à Serpentard ?

-Mais non, j'ai juste la flemme de hurler, démentit Laura, qui rêverait d'être à Serpentard ? Dit-elle en fixant rêveusement Malefoy qui était en train de discuter avec…Blaise… Blaise ?

Laura tourna alors la tête en tout sens et hurla en voyant Aya à ses côtés.

-Merci, je sais que je fais peur le matin, mais quand même. Tiens, une lettre de Maman.

Aya déchira la lettre et éclata de rire. Laura fronça les sourcils et lui arracha la lettre des mains.

_« Ma fille chérie,_

_Tu avais oublié ce truc qui ressemble à une photo. Ton frère a hurlé en voyant le roux qui s'y trouve se mettre en mouvement. On avait oublié de lui préciser que tu n'étais pas dans une école normale, en internat… Il vient de rentrer du Canada, son restaurant marche très bien. Je crois que ton oiseau- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? - que tu nous as laissé pour qu'on puisse te joindre l'a complètement effrayé. As-tu l'intention de revenir pour Noël ? Il voudrait te voir changer une tasse en Belette, comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière. Pourquoi une belette au fait ?_

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Ta mère qui t'aime. »_

-Toi, t'as imaginé la tête de ton frère !

-Normal, Lola, c'est un moldu. Imagine donc ! Imagine-le regarder R… Amor bouger sur la photo.

-En fait, t'es une Sang-de-Bourbe, rigola Laura, toujours dans son trip « je suis à Serpentard »

-Oh oui Laura, soupira Aya, lave-moi le sang de mon impureté impure lorsque tu auras ta cagoule sur la tête.

-D'accord, tu veux ton savon à quoi ? Doloris ? Avada ?

-J'ai toujours eu un côté maso…

-Doloris.

Les deux amies rirent et s'aperçurent qu'une nouvelle fois, le silence s'était abattu sur la table Gryffondor. Harry Potter avait blanchi et Hermione se leva d'un mouvement brusque pour se planter devant elles.

-Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ? Vous êtes en train d'insulter les enfants de moldus !

-Idiote, lança Aya d'un ton froid, mes parents sont moldus.

Granger ravala ses larmes et la fixa d'un air surpris.

-Alors comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ?

-Humour noir, Granger. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer…

-Trop de larmes ont été versées à cause des Mangemorts et de Vous-savez-qui. Vous venez d'avoir la démonstration de notre technique : le rire contre la haine, ajouta Laura. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on serait à Gryffondor si on pensait des choses pareilles ?

Rowan releva la tête du livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle lisait pour ajouter :

-Vous connaîtriez cet humour si vous ne vous contentiez pas de rester en petit groupe fermé. Tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas uniquement à la célébrité de Harry. Je dirais même que certaines d'entre nous, s'intéressent à un tout autre type de personnages.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, lança Aya, menaçante.

-Moi non plus, grogna Laura en pinçant la cuisse de Rowan.

-Bah si ! Dit Rowan, Amor et Chaton, c'est qui ? Les voisins de pallier ?

-En fait... commença Laura qui se fit écraser le pied par Aya. Pétasse !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry tenta de calmer le jeu en levant la main. Il restait le prince de Gryffondor malgré les trois filles qui se rebellaient. Il se tourna vers Rowan et sortit :

-Tu raison, Rowan. On devrait plus se mêler aux autres. Mais avoue que ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Qui ne voudrait pas s'intéresser à moi juste parce que je suis le Survivant?

-Moi, intervint Aya, je suis une fille de moldus. Je n'avais jamais entendu ton nom avant d'arriver ici et j'ai appris pourquoi tu étais célèbre vers décembre de notre première année. Et je m'en contrefiche. Pour moi, tu n'es pas un héros, juste un pauvre garçon qui s'est retrouvé là où il ne fallait pas au moment où il ne fallait pas. Laura, Rowan, on y va on va être en retard. Rogue n'est plus à table.

Tous les Gryffondor de 7ème année coururent jusqu'aux cachots. Les Serpentard étaient déjà assis et Rogue dévisagea les Gryffondor.

-Vous avez de la chance, la cloche n'a pas sonné. Mais 20 points de plus pour Serpentard et son assiduité pour les cours.

Râlant, chaque Gryffondor s'installa à une table. Les trois amies choisissant une table stratégique. Au fond de la salle, côté Gryffondor, ainsi, Laura pouvait mâter à loisir Drago tandis qu'Aya se délectait de la voix de son roux préféré qui se trouvait à la table juste devant. Le cours de potions fut mortellement ennuyeux. Comme toujours Neville fit exploser son chaudron, comme toujours Harry Potter se révolta contre le professeur et comme toujours Malefoy rajouta son grain de sel, s'assurant un peu plus les faveurs du directeur de Serpentard. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Laura s'aperçut que Drago était resté en arrière pour discuter avec Rogue. Curieuse, elle voulut en savoir plus mais Rowan, raisonnable, la tira par la manche :

-C'est pas parce que t'es amoureuse que tu dois être indiscrète. Laisse-le avoir une vie privée.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent donc vers la classe d'arithmancie, où Laura savait qu'elle retrouverait Drago pendant qu'Aya se dirigeait vers la salle de divination avec un retentissant « A tout à l'heure ! ».

Rowan soupira et continua sa phrase :

-Tu sais, ses parents sont des Mangemorts reconnus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. Bon, d'accord, il est un peu mignon, mais pas de quoi fouetter un nifleur.

Laura s'étrangla à cette parole qui était dénuée de sens :

-Quoi ? Mais t'es sûre qu'on parle du même garçon ? Chaton est vraiment magnifique ! Il détient pour la septième fois consécutive le prix du plus sexy de notre promotion !

-Ah oui et selon qui ?

-Moi. Et c'est moi qui tiens le journal de Poudlard.

-Tu parles de l'horreur qui ne se vend pas ? Grogna une voix derrière elle.

-Parkinson… Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu ne sais pas lire qu'il en va de même pour tous les élèves de l'école.

-De qui tu parlais à l'instant ?

-De Chaton.

-Et qui est chaton ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-J'ai comme l'impression, lança une voix traînante, qu'on parle de moi…

Blaise tenta un réprimer un fou rire tandis que Rowan fronçait les sourcils.

-Malefoy.

-Euh, machin-truc. Je ne vois qui tu es, désolé… Nan, c'est pas vrai, je suis pas désolé, ajouta-t-il provoquant le rire des Serpentard.

-Ta verve n'a d'égal que ta lâcheté. Deux contre huit… Quelle équité, cracha Laura presque déçue par son idole.

-Depuis quand les Serpentard sont-il loyaux ?

-A peu près depuis l'époque où ils sont intelligents… Ah je comprends mieux maintenant. Au revoir Falemoy répliqua Laura

-C'est Malefoy, geignit-il vexé de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux deux Gryffondor.

-Du pareil au même, rit Rowan.

Laura passa l'heure suivante à pleurnicher dans l'oreille de Rowan que celui qu'elle aimait était un vrai connard.

-149958.

-De quoii ? S'interrompit Laura.

-C'est la 149958ème fois que tu le dis depuis la première année. Et pourtant tu l'aimes encore, ce Chaton. A croire que tu es maso.

-Je ne suis pas Aya ! Elle, elle passe son temps à regarder Amor avec Castor.

-Tu crois que tu es mieux quand tu espionnes Chaton dans les vestiaires ?

-QUOI ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Aya t'as croisée un soir où elle revenait de mâter Amor. Elle au moins, elle l'avoue…

-Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'ai regardé un ou deux entraînements… Par semaine, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard sceptique de son amie.

Leur conversation se fit interrompre par un hurlement du professeur Vector qui leur demanda de se taire un peu.

La cloche sonna et la récréation débuta. Les deux filles retrouvèrent Aya sous les sabliers, comme toujours. Aya ouvrait la bouche quand Laura lui donna un coup d'épaule et lui montra d'un mouvement de tête Hermione qui semblait fuir Ron. Ce dernier la cherchait.

-Bizarre, non ?

-Complet. Chut, il arrive, parlez d'autre chose, lança Aya.

-Alors ce cours de divination ?

-Comme toujours. Trelawney a trouvé au moins quatre signes dans ma tasse comme quoi mon animal de compagnie allait mourir….

-Excusez-moi, les filles…

Aya se tourna vers Ron et lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

-Oui ?

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je devais la retrouver devant la salle d'arithmancie mais elle était déjà partie, s'étonna le roux avant de se tourner vers Rowan, tu ne sais pas où elle est par hasard ?

-Aucune idée…

-Ah… Bon… Merci quand même.

Il partit et Laura et Rowan se tournèrent vers Aya.

-Mais tu es folle, lança la première, tu avais une occasion de les faire se disputer !

-Pour que Ronald soit triste ? Certainement pas. Je vais fraterniser avec l'ennemie et briser leur couple de l'intérieur. Si elle le fuit comme ça, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher.

-Et pourquoi pas cette lettre qu'elle a reçu ce matin ? A l'insu de Ron ? Suspecta Laura

-Par exemple. On lance l'enquête ?

-Ouais, lança Rowan, mais quand ?

-On a une heure de libre maintenant… fit remarquer Laura

Aya se tortilla d'une jambe sur l'autre et lança :

-Je peux pas… J'ai un rendez-vous…

-Avec qui ? Demanda Rowan

-Avec… Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est une surprise !

-Okay, sympa. On voit les amies, se vexa Laura.

-Désolée, lança Aya en s'en allant.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent.

-Du coup on n'a pas pu lui raconter.

-On recommence les cours à quelle heure ? Lança Rowan

-à 13h30. Avec DCFM.

-Okay. Bon ben, je vais à la bibliothèque, tu viens ?

-non, je préfère profiter du temps libre avant que l'on soit submergées de travail.

-ok ! Bon, a plus tard alors ! !

Et Rowan laissa Laura à son triste sort. Laura commença à circuler dans le château quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna.

-Potter. Weasley.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Visiblement, répondit-elle avec un sourire, mais vous avez réglé le problème.


End file.
